


An Almost Memory

by DigitalSiamese



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese
Summary: Kyle falls in love with someone he doesn't really know.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	An Almost Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KipRussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/gifts).



Sarah Connor. It was a name that Kyle knew well.

John spoke of her often. She was the defining figure of his life, he said; not only because she was his mother, but because she was his inspiration. She had done everything in her power to make sure he would become the kind of leader he needed to be, unaware that she was leaving footprints of her own for him to follow. She wasn’t perfect. It hadn’t always been easy. There were times when John would mention her and a sort of lonesome sadness would fill his eyes; times when he remembered how he had needed a mother, but had a commanding officer instead. But never once did he speak ill of her - after all, she was his hero.

She was quickly becoming Kyle’s hero, too.

There was something about the way John told stories about her that was so vivid, so vibrant. Kyle imagined the way her voice must have sounded: edged from years of rough living, yet soft and strong and maternal. And her _laugh_...His heart ached to hear it. Somehow he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Sarah’s image became so clear in his mind that at times he felt as if she were a memory, someone that he had seen, that he had touched, that he had _known_.

And then there was the picture - _her_ picture. Every detail of the photograph was etched into Kyle’s mind: her golden hair; her furrowed brow; the gentle curve of her lips. What had troubled her so? Why couldn’t he stop wondering what it would have been like to hold her close and tell her it was going to be alright?

Foolish, foolish. _You can’t fall in love with someone you’ve never met_ , he told himself.

Kyle wasn’t prone to romantic tendencies, and yet here he was. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, except never admit it and die that way.

It was nice, though, even if he wasn’t going to admit it; nice to have a presence to warm the long, cold nights. Nice to have something to think about when the nightmares shook him awake.

_Sarah_.

If only there was a way for her to know just how much she meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're about to try and tell me that this isn't accurate, I will make you go away. This man canonically fell in love with Sarah before he ever met her. He has a reckless romantic streak in him and you cannot tell me otherwise.


End file.
